my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Isis
Isis is an earth mare that is Nut's daughter. After Amun becomes pharaoh, she is invited to become a member of the Coltypt Council. She marries Montu and the two have a son, Horus. Personality Miriam is a compassionate, beautiful, and brave young woman and that seems to be very faithful in the Lord of Order and that Amun would come back to liberate the inhabitants of Coltypt, though the rest of her people seem to accept their fate as slaves, like Seth. It's this personality of hers that makes her the compassionate side of the Coltypt Council. She becomes a very caring mother and wife, worrying about both her son and husband. When she gets the news about her husband's death, she becomes very sad, but is able to overcome his death. Skills She didn't show yet any special skills. However, she has the potential to leave forever, as the Lord of Order gave her eternal longevity. Relationships Family Nut She is Isis' mother. She loves her very much. Seth Seth is her adoptive brother and the two seems to get along well. When they grow up, they are still together, however, the two seem to have different opinions about their future, as she believes that Amun will release them from slavery and Seth had conformed with his life as slave. Horus Horus is Isis' son with Montu. She loves him very much as a mother can love her child and makes sure he has a great life, even with him being a hybrid. She worried how she would tell him that his father died, showing the great concern she has about him. However, she agrees that, in order to protect her son from the Lord of Chaos, he has to learn to fight. Love Interests Montu They seem to get along very well and Amun thinks that there is much between them beyond friendship. Eventually the two fall in love and get married, having a son, Horus. When Iris knows about his death, she becomes very distressed. Family Notes: Seth is Isis's adoptive brother. Description in the Saga The Tale of Coltypt In "Finding a Hiden Place", Isis meets Seshat along with her mother and they decide to give shelter to her. In "The River That Leads to Freedom", she and Seth help Seshat in making her son go river down in order to save him from the Pharaoh's cruelty. Isis follows the basket where the baby is and sees how Tuya finds it and adopts the baby colt. In "The Truth Comes in Dreams", Isis and Seth are getting water when the Berberian mare appears and begs for water for her long journey. Isis gives her water saying "may the Lord of Order protect you" and watches her go. When Amun appears, she blocks his view of the Berberian mare and hides nothing about his past, though Seth tries to excuse her as sick and mentally ill. Amun thinks she is lying and flings her to the ground where she sings Seshat's lullaby, a song that Amun remembers but can't place. Isis gives a horrified Amun a tearful smile as he recognizes the lullaby and he runs away in shock and confusion. In "Exile", when gathering straw, Isis sees a guard beating an older slave and tries to help, but Seth restrains her. Because she is unable to do anything, Isis cries out for somepony to intervene; Amun overhears it and, in trying to stop the overseer guard, accidentally knocks him off the scaffold to his death. Isis is shocked at this and tries to speak to Amun, possibly to calm him down, but Amun runs away into self-exile. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", when Amun returns to Coltypt, Isis interrupts Seth's rant and welcomes Amun back, forgiving him for his previous cruelty. She tells him that she still believes he will set them free, and this speech is what gives Amun the courage to keep confronting Pharaoh on behalf of his people. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", Isis is seen talking happily with Montu. Then she is present when Amun announces the tenth plague. In "The Beginning of a New Era", she is nominated a member of the newly created council by Amun. Then, the Lord of Order gives her eternal longevity. In "Retaliation", it's revealed that Isis and Montu got married and together they got a son named Horus. She is in a meeting with the other members of the Council and, after that, she gets a visit from her son. When Pandora and Rothbart started attacking Coltypt, she gets worried about her husband. When she gets to know from Apis about Montu's death, she, along with Amun, becomes very sad. Later, during a talk with Seth and Apis, they convince her that she has to tell the truth to Horus. She, after Apis tells her about Montu's dying wish, agrees that Horus must learn how to fight. Then, she attends her husband's best funeral along with her son. In "Shu Rebels", she and the other members of the Council have a meeting with Amun where he reveals to them who will be succeed him as pharaoh. Isis and the others agree with his decision. In "Amun's Decision", Isis is present when Amun declares that Kefer will be the next pharaoh. She also advices Seth to stop criticizing Anubis when the latter rebels agains his father's decision. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", Isis is present when Amun announces that he and Hathor will go to live in Harmonia and when Kefer becomes the new pharaoh. In “Isolation”, Isis doesn’t agree with Kefer’s idea of using the scepters to isolate Coltypt from the Pony World, but she agrees that it is the only way to make sure that other villains don’t come to help Anubis, having already lost a husband and not wanting to lose a son as well. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Isis is based on Miriam from the movie The Prince of Egypt and on the character with the same name from the animated series Egyxos. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Coltypt Council